Proyecto adicional
by GustavoRusherBoy13
Summary: ¿Que pasara cuando los chicos tendrán que trabajar en un mismo proyecto? Historia principal de dos de mis one-shots "Trabajo en equipo" y "El gran proyecto escolar"... mal summary hahaha pero ya que . . Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Wazzaaa, eh aquí la continuación de "Trabajo en equipo" y "El gran proyecto escolar", estos 2 one-shots son diferentes ya que el primero es Cargan y el segundo es Kames, pero ambas están relacionadas a una misma historia, y ahora gracias a mi mente transtornadamente retorcida escribí este 3er fic el cual será two-shot, el cual unirá el one-shot 1 con el one-shot 2 de una manera... Emocionante en cierta forma XD.

Advertencia: el autor no se hace responsable de posibles orgasmos, reacciones indebidas en partes intimas de su cuerpo o cualquier ataque o efecto tanto físico, sexual, emocional o psicológico que tenga el lector mientras lee este fic; gracias.

Bueno sin más que decir acepto que nos leemos en las notas finales XD los dejo con este one-shot titulado:

* * *

Proyecto adicional parte 1.

Los cuatro chicos ya se encontraban en el salón platicando acerca de los proyectos.

-Y, ¿Cómo les fue en su proyecto?- pregunto Kendall a Logan y a Carlos.

Ambos chicos se miraron y después dijeron al unísono -Ni te imaginas-

-¿Y a ustedes- pregunto Carlos.

James y Kendall también se miraron y respondieron lo mismo al unísono -Ni se imaginan...-

-Kendall, Logan, Carlos y James, pueden venir un momento por favor- los llamo la Sra. Collins.

Los chicos asintieron para después ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba la Sra. Collins.

-Bueno chicos yo...- la Sra. Collins había comenzado a hablar pero fue interrumpida por uno de los chicos.

-¡Yo no hice nada, la culpa de todo la tiene James!- Carlos se había puesto nervioso.

-¿¡Que!?- grito James.

-Chicos cálmense, yo no los estoy acusando de nada- hablo la maestra Collins para así calmar a los chicos.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto el rubio.

-Lo que quiero decirles es que realmente quede muy satisfecha con sus proyectos, me sorprende que a pesar de habérselos pedido para el viernes me lo trajeron al día siguiente y lo mejor de todo es que sus trabajos son muy profesionales...- dijo la Sra. Collins.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas y se regalaban sonrisas, los cuatro estaban muy orgullosos, acepto Carlos, el solo fingía, ya que de ante mano el sabia que todo el trabajo lo había hecho Logan.

-Lo que quiero pedirles que hagan un proyecto extra sobre el medio ambiente, tendrían dos días para la entrega del proyecto, si llegaran a aceptar y el proyecto que hagan es muy profesional aun más que sus proyectos ya entregados, lo presentare en la asociación de cuidado al medio ambiente y ustedes obtendrían calificación perfecta por lo que queda del ciclo escolar, entonces ¿Aceptan?- ofreció la rubia.

Los chicos volvieron a intercambiar miradas, pensando en si aceptar o no, el primero en asentir fue Logan después Kendall, luego James, dejando por ultimo a Carlos, el cual aun no asentía como señal de aceptar la propuesta.

Los chicos y la Sra. Collins dirigieron su mirada hacia Carlos, esperando una respuesta por parte del moreno, de la cual no había señal alguna.

-Carlos, ¿Aceptas o no?- esta vez la pregunta solo iba dirigida hacia el moreno.

-Yo... Ammm yo...- Carlos no podía articular palabra alguna, estaba completamente nervioso hasta que alguien le susurro en su oído.

-Vamos Litos acepta, sería una gran oportunidad de quitarle la estúpida idea a tu padre de mandarte a vivir lejos, lejos de tus amigos, lejos de mí, tu novio por si no lo recuerdas, hazlo y te recompensare, solo hazlo- termino Logan para después apartarse de Carlos ignorando las miradas confundidas de Kendall y James e incluso la de la maestra.

-Yo acepto- fue lo único que salió de la boca del moreno.

-Muy bien, entonces pueden elegir cualquier tema que tenga que ver con el medio ambiente- terminando de decir esto el timbre de la escuela sonó indicando el final de clases por ese día (La clase de la Sra. Collins les toco a la ultima hora.)

Los chicos se despidieron de la maestra y salieron del salón dirigiéndose a la salida del plantel.

-¿En cuál casa haremos el proyecto?- pregunto el rubio.

-En mi casa no pudo por que estará mi madre- dijo James.

-Y, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?- pregunto Kendall.

-Que mi madre tiene nuevo novio el cual estará en casa haciéndole "compañía"- explico James.

Los chicos cruzaron miradas y después se echaron a reír... Excepto James.

-¿Que tal en tu casa Logie?- pregunto el "líder"

Carlos fulmino con la mirada a Kendall.

-No lo creo, mama y papa cumplirán un año más de casados, así que ellos festejaran su aniversario de una manera no muy apta para mí o para alguno de ustedes- respondió Logan con mucha naturalidad.

-Okey- dijo el rubio alargando la "e"

-Antes de que preguntes, en la mía no se puede porque mi padre estará en casa- hablo Carlos dirigiéndose al rubio.

-Mejor no te pregunto qué "¿Qué hay de malo en eso?" porque ya me lo imagino- respondió el rubio.

-Y ¿En tu casa?- Logan le pregunto al de orbes verdes.

Kendall lo analizo por un momento.

-Sí, no creo que mama se moleste además no sé si ya regreso, verán Katie se puede poner difícil de vez en cuando- Kendall y James comenzaron a reír mientras que Logan y Carlos no entendían nada.

El rubio se percato de la expresión de sus amigos.

-Es que mama llevo a Katie a casa de la abuela Knight para hablarle sobre "cosas de mujeres"

-Oh- fue lo único que salió de las bocas de Logan y Carlos.

-Entonces vamos a mi casa- al decir eso todos comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la casa del rubio.

Mientras caminaban a casa del rubio este iba hablando con James mientras que Logan y Carlos iban de tras de ellos con la diferencia de que iban en un silencio no muy cómodo para ninguno de ellos 2.

Al llegar a la casa del rubio, este saco su llave y abrió la puerta principal, los cuatro chicos pasaron arrojando sus mochilas al suelo, Kendall se dirigió a la cocina para servir vasos de limonada mientras que James y los demás tomaron asiento en la sala.

Kendall salió de la cocina con una bandeja y los cuatro vasos sobre esta, James al ver a su novio cargando "peligrosamente" la bandeja, sin dudarlo, corrió directo al rubio y lo ayudo.

Logan y Carlos los miraron confundidos, bueno más bien a James, ya que por lo regular esa clase de acciones no son muy comunes en el.

James coloco la bandeja en la mesa de centro para que cada quien tomara su propio vaso.

Una vez que todos tomaron su vaso, comenzaron a discutir sobre el proyecto, acordaron que el tema seria sobre la reforestación y como punto adicional agregarían una pequeña investigación sobre los fertilizantes añadiendo al final una pequeña cantidad de composta obviamente orgánica.

Cuando menos se acordaron, ya era de noche.

-Bien, entonces mañana comenzaremos con todo así que por ahora solo ahí que dormir- ordeno el rubio para al final dar un gran bostezo.

-Kendall, ¿En que habitación nos toca dormir a cada uno?- pregunto el pálido.

-Pues nos tocara una habitación por pareja, recuerden que a Katie no le gusta que entren a su habitación así que solo está disponible la mía y la de mama- fue la respuesta de Kendall.

-En ese caso yo pido dormir con Kendall- dijo James, acercándose al rubio para pasar sus manos por los hombros de Kendall.

-Okey- dijo Logan alargando la "e".

Sin decir más excepto "buenas noches" cada pareja se fue a su respectiva habitación.

**Habitación Kames...**

-Hey Kendall- llamo el castaño al rubio el cual estaba en el baño.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Kendall mientras salía del cuarto de baño semidesnudo; en bóxer.

-¿Crees que fui muy obvio?- fue la pregunta del castaño.

Kendall lo medito unos segundos para después contestar.

-Sí, muy obvio-

-Mierda, y ¿Crees que los chicos lo notaron?- volvió a preguntar "la cara".

-No lo sé, pero no te preocupes, en algún momento ellos tienen que saber de nuestra relación y veras que ellos también nos confesaran que son novios- Kendall no estaba preocupado para nada.

-Sí pero eso es diferente- refuto el chico bonito.

-¿Por qué lo es?-

-Por que nosotros los vimos teniendo sexo- fue la respuesta de James.

-Sí, pero no creo que tú quieras que ellos se enteren de eso, ¿O sí?- pregunto el rubio ya acostado en su cama.

-Claro que no, pero buen ya no quiero pensar en eso- James se acomodo a un lado del rubio, ya solo en bóxer, se recostó en el pecho de Kendall y con un pequeño beso en los labios ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo.

**Habitación Cargan...**

-Carlos, ¿Notaste que hoy, James se comporta muy extraño?- pregunto el pálido, desde que habían llegado a casa de los Knight el castaño le ponía mas atención de lo normal al rubio, era como si nunca quisiera separarse de él.

-Si- contestó secamente el moreno, el aun seguía muy molesto, el se creía un incompetente bueno para nada, el se veía en un futuro como un mediocre anciano solitario con puros gatos que después también lo abandonarían. (Más bien mi futuro XD)

-Acaso, ¿Sera que ellos dos se traen algo, así como una relación?- volvió a preguntar Logan.

-No lo sé, ni me importa- Carlos estaba siendo cada vez más hostil.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?- Logan estaba un poco dolido por la actitud de su novio.

-Nada- nuevamente Carlos contesto cortante.

Logan sabia que pequeño no diría nada, pero tenía algo a su favor; el poder de la seducción, ahora que eran novios a Logan ya no la daría pena demostrar sus sentimientos hacia al chico.

Logan comenzó a caminar lenta y sensualmente hacia el moreno mientras se quitaba sus ropa, prenda por prenda, cuando llego con el moreno ya solo estaba en bóxer.

-Listo, acaso, ¿Estas enojado con migo?, yo tenía planeado jugar un rato con tigo, no sé, darte un poco de placer, pero si estas enojado mejor ni lo intento- esto último se lo susurro en el oído para después darle una pequeña pero muy placentera lamida, sin más que decir se alejo del pequeño, esperando a que este cayera, a si fue, Carlos tomo a Logan por la cintura y lo arrojo salvajemente a la cama, se poso arriba de este quedando cara a cara.

-Sí, estoy muy enojado, pero no con tigo ni con los chicos, mas bien, con migo mismo- a Carlos le comenzaban a brotar pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos. (Mi yo interno: Dah, ni modo que por la cola baboso)-Yo soy un bueno para nada, no puedo hacer nada por mí mismo, ni siquiera un estúpido proyecto, y todo porque me quede dormido-

-Amor, no eres un bueno para nada, que te quedaras dormido no fue culpa tuya, acabábamos de hacer el amor, es comprensible que cayeras exhausto- Logan trataba de consolar por lo menos un poco al pequeño.

-Es que ese no es el punto, yo quiero comenzar a valerme por mi mismo sin la necesidad de depender de los demás, y-yo n-no qui-quiero quedarme s-solo con m-muchos ga-gatos que d-después me abandonaran- Carlos ya ni siquiera podía hablar bien ya que su llanto no lo dejaba.

Esto último le pareció muy tierno a Logan. (Yo: awwww que tierno... Mi otro yo: odio lo tierno!)

-Carlitos eso no va a pasar por qué numero uno: tú odias a los gatos y numero dos siempre me tendrás a tu lado y no solo a mi sino también a los chicos- Logan abrazo con mucha fuerza a su novio, sentía tantas ganas de protegerlo.

Cuando Carlos había terminado de llorar se despojo de sus prendas para después acostarse a lado de su novio y por fin dormir por lo menos un poco.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana todo estaba en perfecto estado, en la casa había un ambiente tranquilo, un ambiente de armonía y de paz. (Mi otro yo: hay no mames, ¿Enserio fue lo único que se te ocurrió?)

El día transcurrió normal, por la mañana, los chicos desayunaron, después comenzaron a hacer su proyecto, a las 6:38 p.m. Ya habían dado por terminado la primera parte del proyecto.

Los chicos no habían ido a la escuela ese día ya que al contrario del ambiente armonioso dentro de la casa, afuera todo era un desastre gracias a las fuertes nevadas que habían azotado a Minnesota por la noche, se habían suspendido las clases hasta nuevo aviso.

-Bueno, ya que por fin terminamos la primera parte de este maldito proyecto, ¿Qué tal si comemos?- James estaba hambriento y fastidiado.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la cocina, al llegar Kendall se dio cuenta de algo muy importante; no había ningún alimento, excepto cereal y leche. (Yo: u_u).

-Mierda, olvidamos comprar comida-

-¡No!- Carlos grito sin aviso alguno asustando a todos en la cocina, ganando miradas fulminantes por parte de estos-Lo siento- se limito a decir el moreno.

Todos excepto Kendall comenzaron a quejarse.

-¡Escuchen!- grito el rubio ganándose la atención de los otros chicos- tenemos dos opciones numero uno o comemos cereal o numero dos no comemos nada-

Los chicos cruzarón miradas.

-¡Cereal!- gritaron al unísono.

Después de comer...

Los chicos estaban en la sala jugando verdad o reto.

-Carlos, ¿Verdad o reto?- el primero en empezar fue Kendall.

-Verdad- respondió el Moreno.

-Mmmm... ¿Es verdad que no has conocido a manuela*?- Carlos al parecer no entendía a que se refería el rubio, miro a Logan pidiendo ayuda con la mirada, esto Logan lo entendió y con solo una sonrisa se acerco al moreno para susurrarle en el oído a que cosa se refería Kendall.

Carlos abrió los ojos a más no poder, estaba completamente sonrojado pero de ante mano sabía que tenía que responder, meditando un poco la respuesta se decidió a contestar.

-Pues... S-si- Kendall soltó una carcajada, ocasionando que el moreno se tapara su rostro por la vergüenza.

Al parecer esto molesto a Logan, quien sin pensarlo decidió tomar venganza. (Mi otro yo: muajajaja ese Logan si me gusta, aun que suene raro muajajaja)

-Oye Kendall, si es gracioso saber si Carlos ya conoció a manuela, será más gracioso cuando les cuente a los chicos lo que tienes bajo el colchón- Kendall, en ese momento dejo de reír, Carlos levanto la vista para poner atención a lo que estaría a punto de comenzar.

-No lo harías- dijo Kendall.

-Claro que lo hare, verán Kendall esconde revistas pornográficas debajo de su colchón, aquí lo gracioso es que cuando las encontré e intente abrirlas no se podía ya que las paginas estaban pegadas, y no creo que estuvieran pegadas con pegamento- Al terminar, Logan y Carlos comenzaron a reír como si su vida dependiera de ello. (Mi otro yo: Eso es asquerosamente sexy 6_6. Yo: Eres medio rarito XD Mi otro yo: Pendejo soy tu... Muajajaja)

Kendall estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, James, al notar esto un enojo lo invadió causándole sed de venganza. (Mi otro yo: Muajaja esto se pondrá bueno)

-¡Logan!, ¡Carlos!, eso no es para nada gracioso, al contrario es molesto, pero si tanto les gusta entrometerse en la vida de los demás, entonces yo no me quedare atrás- Logan, Carlos y Kendal voltearon a ver a James quien tenía una maliciosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su sombrío rostro.

-Yo y Kendall los vimos teniendo sexo antier por la noche- James lo dijo con mucha naturalidad, Kendall solo se contuvo para no reír, voltio a ver a sus amigos cosa que le llamo la atención, Carlos estaba muy rojo, seguramente de la vergüenza, pero Logan, al no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto aquella confesión.

-Y, eso no tiene nada de malo, los novios tienen sexo, eso es muy normal y no hay nada de qué avergonzarse- se defendió el genio, confundiendo por completo a todos, incluso a Carlos.

-Entonces, ¿Ustedes están saliendo?- pregunto el rubio.

-No baboso, como vamos a estar saliendo si afuera hace frio, dah- esto sorprendió a todos, jamás habían escuchado a Carlos decir aquella palabra ofensiva en su vida.

-Carlos, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que si ustedes tienen una relación como novios, además eres un grosero- refuto el rubio.

-Ah, sí, si somos novios- respondió el moreno- y además yo no soy el único grosero aquí- aclaro Carlos señalando a los otros chicos.

-Pero tengo una duda, ¿Cómo fue que nos vieron haciendo el amor?- pregunto el genio.

-Verán, ni a mí ni a Kendall se nos ocurría ningún tema para el proyecto, nosotros pensamos en ir a espiarlos, para ver su proyecto y así darnos alguna idea, pero mientras subíamos por el árbol que da a la ventana de tu cuarto, escuchamos gemidos, y al asomarnos los vimos teniendo relaciones- resumió el castaño omitiendo la parte en la que Kendall casi lo viola.

-Y, ¿Por qué mejor no me llamaron para darles alguna idea?- volvió a preguntar el genio.

Kendal y James solo levantaron los hombros.

-Oigan pero creo que están omitiendo algo, ayer por la mañana, mientras estábamos en las primeras horas en la escuela, puede notar que James cojeaba, ¿A qué se debe eso? ¿Acaso ustedes también tuvieron sexo ese día? Y no intenten negarlo, porque no solo note eso, sino la actitud que tiene James hacia ti Kendall, desde ayer James no se a separado de ti, es muy servicial cuando tú necesitas ayuda, cosa que es rara en el, ya que él prefiere no hacer nada para no ensuciarse o arruinar su figura y que cuando elegimos pareja de habitación, el te escogió a ti sin siquiera pensarlo, y con todo eso ya deducir que tu y James son nada más y nada menos que novios- Todos miraban con la boca abierta a Logan, si antes decían que aquel chico era listo ahora decía que lo era aun mas. (Mi otro yo: ...)

* * *

Manuela*- masturbación :3

Bueno y este fue la primera parte, valla ese Logan si que es un Sherlock Holmes hahahaha, ahora la dada es ¿Que pasara después de tan semejante deducción o acusación (o como le quieran llamar) por parte de Logan? ¿Acaso Kames confesara todo? ¿Lo negara? Bueno si quieren saber tendrán que esperar la parte dos hehehehe, y no se preocupen, ya actualizare más seguido, no lo hacía más que nada por flojera pero últimamente comencé a extrañar Fanfiction hehehehe además de que mis exámenes por fin terminaron hehehe así que den el aviso; GustavoRusherboy13 regresa!

Mi yo malvado: jajaja como si te hubiesen extrañado.

Yo: cállate! Maldito metiche, que no ves que me bajas el autoestima ._.

Mi yo malvado: si me doy cuenta y valla que disfruto hacerlo, muajaja

Yo: cállate! :'(

Mi yo malvado: ven y cállame.

Yo y mi yo malvado peleando.

Mi yo pervertido: Por favor ignoren a esos 2, creo que yo tendré que hacerme carga de escribir la segunda parte 6_6.

Yo y mi yo malvado: Que! O_O

Mi yo pervertido: lo que dije malditos ignorantes!

Mi yo malvado: bueno, hasta la próxima, no coman frutas ni verduras muajajaja, la escuela es mierda, pateen gatos y...

Yo dándole un zape...

Mi yo pervertido: recuerden que yo escribiré el cap 2 así que aténganse a las consecuencias 1313. Bye cuídense, sueñen rico, si no conocen a manuela pues que esperan, 69, caldeen rico :3, coj...

Yo pateándole los bajos, ouch...

Yo, perdónenme pro mi multi-personalidad hehehe (y eso que no conocen a todas mis personalidades) cuídense y no hagan caso de los consejos de mis otros yo hahaha... O si?

Yo, mi yo malvado y mi yo pervertido: cuídense, cojan, asesinen, y dejen reviews hehehehe.

GustavoRusherboy13.


	2. Proyecto adicional parte 2

Wazzaaa! Pues me dio ganas de actualizar este fic hehehehe, solo espero y dejen reviews ya que en otros de mis fics me esmero demasiado y solo llevan como 3 reviews ._., bueno ya no los entretengo más hehehehe.

_Momento de seriedad: la verdad me siento muy triste por lo que estamos pasando todos los mexicanos, así es, Ingrid y Manuel están haciendo de las suyas acá en México, ya hemos sufrido muchas pérdidas humanas 139 para ser exactos entre ellos está mi familia de Guerrero :'(, (5 primos, 3 tíos y 4 tías) así que pinches tormentas o huracanes o lo que mierdas sean, vayan a chingar a otros putas partes... okno, por favor si hay alguien de México que no haya donado alimentos o lo que sea para los damnificados pues... ¿Qué esperan?, yo ya viví la perdida de la mayoría de mi familia y no es bonito, así que por favor dejen de lado sus problemas y no sean inhumanos... Bueno eso es todo, Gracias. P.d. ¡Te odio Peña nieto!_

Oh, por cierto, gracias a todos los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior, solo por ustedes decidí seguir con esta historia, que desafortunadamente llega a su fin, solo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo... Los amo a todos. (Ok eso fue raro XD).

Advertencia: recuerden que este capítulo lo escribió mi yo pervertido hehehehe.

Disfruten...

* * *

**Proyecto adicional: parte 2.**

* * *

Y con todo esto puedo deducir que tú y James son nada más y nada menos que novios...- todos miraban con la boca abierta a Logan, si antes creían que ese chico era listo, ahora creían que lo era aún más.

-Bravo Logan, que observador eres, pero en respuesta a tu "deducción" déjame decirte que estas en lo cierto, yo y James también somos novios- dijo un muy orgulloso rubio.

Logan comenzó a reír desconcertando a sus dos amigos y a su novio.

-¿Cuál fue el chiste?- pregunto James a Logan.

-Es que me parece algo muy extraño que los cuatro resultáramos ser gays, nunca me lo imagine- volvió a reír el genio.

-Cierto- dijeron al unísono los demás para luego reír junto con Logan.

-Y... ¿Entonces?- pregunto Logan a Kendall quien claramente no entendió a que se refería su amigo.

-¿Entonces que?- pregunto divertido el rubio.

-¿Si tuvieron sexo?- volvió a preguntar Logan.

-Oh... Eso... Este, mira qué hora es- Kendall estaba muy sonrojado.

-Sí, tuvimos sexo y fue salvaje- para sorpresa de todos, el que respondió fue James.

-Y, ¿Cómo fue que paso?- pregunto el genio, obviamente interesado en saber cómo fue que sus amigos llegaran a todo eso.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Kendall.

-Oh vamos amorcito, ellos son nuestros mejores amigos, además creí que se lo debemos ya que nosotros los vimos teniendo "intimidad"- James persuadió a su novio.

-A que mierda, está bien, cuéntales todo pero ustedes también tendrán que contarnos cómo fue que se hicieron novios... Todo- Kendall accedió.

James comenzó a contarles a sus amigos todo, desde que Kendall hablo inconscientemente sobre cómo se veía James con su pantalón de cuero hasta su casi violación por parte del rubio.

Después de terminar de contarles hasta el más mínimo detalle, todos se quedaron en silencio, uno muy incómodo.

Kendall tenía la cara sonrojada por la vergüenza, James tenía una expresión de orgullo y Carlos y Logan solo los miraban en estado de shock tratando de procesar todo aquello que les conto James.

-Kendall... ¿Un violador?, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, debió ser bastante aterrador- por fin hablo Logan, sonrojando aún más al rubio.

-Cállate idiota- insulto el rubio a Logan para después lanzarle un cojín directamente en la cara.

-Ahora les toca a ustedes- dijo James esperando a que alguno de sus amigos comenzara a hablar.

-Verán...

Logan comenzó con su "Historia", haciendo reír a los chicos en la parte donde el moreno piensa en voz alta.

Después de terminar, Carlos esperaba algún comentario vergonzoso por parte de sus amigos.

-¿En verdad tu papa quería mandarte lejos?- pregunto muy preocupado James.

-Sí, pero gracias a mi Logie ya no lo hará- aclaro Carlos para calmar a su amigo.

James y Kendall se calmaron al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo moreno.

-Bueno, fue divertido escuchar nuestras "Historias" algo salvajes pero creo que ya mejor nos vamos a descansar, esto del proyecto me dejo muy cansado- Kendall se puso de pie ya que estaban sentados en el suelo de la sala, sobre la alfombra, algo raro ya que los sillones estaban libres.

-Tienes razón, buenas noches- dijo Carlos mientras bostezaba y se ponía de pie.

-¿Vienes Logie?- pregunto el moreno tendiéndole la mano a su amado.

Logan acepto la ayuda de su novio.

-Sí, buenas noches y por favor Kendall, no intentes violarnos mientras dormimos- el comentario de Logan hizo reír a todos sin excepción.

-Después de verlos desnudos y en plena acción... No prometo nada- esto hizo reír aún más a todos.

-Pervertido- acuso el moreno mientras reía.

-Y ustedes no hagan mucho ruido cuando tengan sexo- se burló James.

Carlos y Logan se miraron.

-No prometemos nada- y con eso se marcharon a su habitación dejando solos a James y a Kendall en la sala.

-Sabes, nuestros amigos son geniales- hablo orgulloso Kendall.

-Lo sé, jamás los cambiaría por nada- respondió James.

Kendall suspiro mientras dirigía su mirada hacia los ojos de su amado castaño.

-Ya vámonos a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día, lo bueno es que tampoco abra clases mañana-

James hizo un puchero haciendo reír a Kendall.

-Pero yo no quiero dormir, ¿Qué tal si mejor hacemos algo divertido en la alfombra?- pregunto lascivamente el castaño.

-¿Pero qué tal si alguno de los chicos nos ve?-

-Oh vamos, ¿Acaso crees que ellos nos van a ver? De seguro estarán muy ocupados haciendo sus cosas, así que no creo que vallan a salir de su habitación hasta mañana, además a mí no me importa si nos ven, ellos son nuestros mejores amigos, malo si fuera tu mama o Katie además así estaríamos a mano si sabes a lo que me refiero- James trato de convencer a su novio.

-¿Enserio no te importa si nos ven?, me refiero a que hacer el amor es algo personal y sería raro hacerlo delante de ellos...- Kendall se detuvo al ver como James lo miraba con su carita de perro-Está bien, tienes razón, ellos son nuestros amigos y no creo que se molesten- acepto resignado el rubio.

-Entonces ven, siéntate con migo- pidió seductoramente James.

Kendall asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el sillón donde se encontraba su novio.

-Pero antes de que te sientes, quiero que bailes mientras te desnudas para mí- ordeno el castaño.

-Pero...-

-Shhh... No hables, solo baila para mi- interrumpió James.

Kendall lo medito por unos momentos pero al final de cuentas no le quedo de otra más que aceptar y comenzar con el baile.

Comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas de un lado a otro mientras se quitaba su camisa de una manera muy sensual.

Después de quitarse su primera prenda comenzó a dar vueltas lentamente mientras movía sus caderas en círculos a un ritmo algo sexy, tomo el borde de su pantalón y lo desabotono dejándolo caer por sus piernas hasta sus pies.

James veía divertido al rubio mientras este intentaba quitarse torpemente sus tenis. Cuando por fin termino solo quedo en bóxer.

-¿A eso le llamas bailar?- pregunto James.

-Cállate, además es la primera vez que lo intento- se defendió el rubio mientras se cernía sobre su castaño.

James beso a Kendall, al principio el beso era muy simple, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se iba haciendo cada vez más intenso.

-Kendall, quiero que me folles duro-

Kendall rio al escuchar a su novio hablar así.

-Para eso tendrás que calentarme- dijo el rubio mirando a su entre pierna que aun dormía.

-Pan comido- dijo el castaño mientras se ponía de pie junto con Kendall.

James se arrodillo quedando en frente del pequeño bulto de su novio, tomo el resorte de sus bóxer y los jalo hacia abajo liberando la virilidad de su novio.

El castaño engullo la hombría de Kendall en su boca, succionando desde la base hasta la punta.

Cuando por fin el pene de Kendall estuvo totalmente erecto y duro, James se puso de pie para después besar al rubio como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Kendall tomo a James por las piernas y lo cargo.

-Quiero hacértelo tan duro que tal vez mañana ni si quiera podrás dar un solo paso- Kendall le susurro en el oído al castaño.

-Entonces hazlo-

Kendall bajo a James y lo despojo de todas las telas que se interponían entre su piel y la del castaño el cual ya tenía su hombría erecta.

Una vez desnudos, ambos se dejaron caer en la alfombra, besándose salvajemente, explorando la boca del otro con sus lenguas, acariciándose por todas partes.

James abrió sus piernas permitiéndole a Kendall posicionarse entre ellas haciendo que el castaño soltara un gemido cuando sintió lo duro que estaba Kendall.

Kendall sonrió en ese momento, volvió a unir sus labios con los del James y comenzó a bajar lentamente, haciendo un camino de besos desde los labios de James hasta sus pezones, no sin antes darle un trato placentero en el cuello.

-Kenny... Entra en mí-

Sin pensarlo, el rubio se alineo contra la entrada no preparada de James e introdujo toda su hombría de una sola estocada.

-¡Auch! Eso duele...- James arqueo su espalda a causa del dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

-Lo siento- Kendall unió sus labios con los del James, besándolo apasionadamente para calmarlo y que se olvidara del dolor.

Cuando James ya no sintió más dolor, una fuerte necesidad de placer lo invadió haciendo que este levantara su cadera contra la pelvis del rubio para sentir más placer.

-¡Vamos Kendall, muévete!- grito con desesperación el castaño.

Kendall comenzó a moverse, saliendo de James lentamente hasta que solo la punta de su hombría estuvo dentro del castaño, para después entrar de nuevo, penetrándolo con más fuerza.

-Mmmm... ¡Más rápido!-

Kendall puso los pies de James en sus hombros y comenzó a embestirlo cada vez más fuerte.

James gemía y rasguñaba la espalda de Kendall, el placer que sentía en ese momento era enorme, pero él quería aún más.

-¡Mierda, más rápido!-

-¡Ya no puedo moverme más rápido, estoy agotado!- Kendall estaba jadeando, una capa de sudor lo cubría por todo el cuerpo y su pelo estaba empapado por el sudor.

-¡Mierda Kendall, no quería hacer esto pero no me dejas alternativa-

Kendall en ese momento se detuvo, confundido, no entendía a qué se refería su novio.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Kendall.

-Hoy Logan se veía muy sexy, ¿Lo notaste?, y ni hablar del tremendo culo de Carlos...-

-No debiste haber dicho eso James Diamond- el rostro de Kendall se volvió sombrío, una sonrisa perversa se formó en su cara, sus ojos ya no mostraban cariño, pasión ni si quiera amor, su mirada ahora reflejaba coraje, lujuria y deseo, fue entonces que James se dio cuenta de que Kendall ya no era el, que había logrado despertar a su bestia interna.

Kendall tomo las muñecas de James, presionándolas contra la alfombra, y con toda su fuerza comenzó a penetrarlo, el ritmo que llevaba hace unos momentos era lento a comparación de las estocadas que daba en estos momentos.

James se retorcía de placer de bajo de él, a la vez frustrado por no poder tocar a su novio ya que este no le soltaba sus manos.

-¡Ahhh... Golpea... Ahí... De nuevo!- James grito al sentir que otra oleada de placer lo golpeaba cuando su novio toco su próstata.

Kendall siguió embistiendo en ese punto haciendo que James gimiera como loco, literalmente.

Solo bastaron de unas cuantas estocadas más para que James se viniera, expulsando una enorme cantidad de semen sobre su regazo, manchando el abdomen de Kendall y derramando una gran cantidad en la alfombra.

Cuando Kendall sintió como la entrada de James se apretaba cada vez más fuerte, se corrió dentro de él, llenándolo con su semilla.

-¡Kenny!-

-¡James!-

Ambos gimieron durante el clímax.

Kendall salió de James y se desplomo a un costado de este, ambos muy exhaustos.

-Kendall, ese fue el mejor sexo que eh tenido hasta ahora, en verdad creo que mañana no podre caminar-

-Esa fue mi intención, además eso te ganas cuando despiertas a mi bestia interna- ambos chicos comenzaron a reír.

-Estoy muy cansado, ya vámonos a dormir y es una orden- ordeno el rubio mientras se ponía de pie.

-Lo hare pero solo si me cargas- James quien aún estaba en el suelo, extendió sus manos hacia arriba como cuando un niño pequeño quiere que lo carguen.

-Está bien, pero solo porque me encanta verte actuar como un bebe- Kendall paso una de sus manos por debajo de las piernas de James y la otra por debajo de su espalda, mientas lo levantaba, James lo abrazo por el cuello y deposito un beso corto pero lleno de amor.

-Te amo- James le susurro en la oreja al rubio.

-Y yo también te amo- contesto Kendall, volviendo a besar a su James mientras caminaba hacia su habitación con el castaño en sus brazos.

**Con Logan y Carlos...**

-Por fin, silencio absoluto, ya era hora de que es par se callara- dijo Carlos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto divertido el genio.

-Porque tengo sueño y no me dejaban dormir, además de que es muy raro escucharlos gemir, especialmente a James, supongo que Kendall es bueno teniendo sexo- Carlos se arrepintió en ese momento por lo último que dijo.

-Sin duda, además es aún más raro verlos haciéndolo- Logan comenzó a reír.

Carlos suspiro aliviado porque su comentario no molesto a su novio.

-¿Los viste?- pregunto el moreno.

-Sí, cuando fui por el vaso de agua, James estaba chupándosela a Kendall, y por lo que pude ver en la expresión de Kendall supongo que James lo ha de chupar muy rico- esto último lo hizo sonreír lascivamente.

-Oye, yo lo hago mejor, además me molesto ese comentario-

-¿Por qué? Si tu comentario sobre lo de Kendall a mí no me molesto- se defendió el genio quien aún estaba divertido -Además, ¿Cómo sabes que tú la chapas mejor que James?-

-Bueno... No es que lo sepa pero yo estoy seguro que así es, y lo probare- Carlos quien ya solo estaba en bóxer, acostado en la cama aun lado de su novio, se subió al regazo de Logan y comenzó a besarlo salvajemente.

Logan gemía ante tal acto, el placer que sentía en esos momentos hizo que su entre pierna comenzara a ponerse dura.

Carlos, al sentir la erección que sobresalía de los bóxer de su chico genio, empezó a mover sus caderas en círculos, haciendo que su enorme trasero hiciera fricción sobre la virilidad de Logan.

-Hora de demostrarte que yo si la se chupar- susurro lascivamente Carlos, haciendo que Logan se estremeciera al sentir su aliento cálido en el oído.

Carlos comenzó a trazar un camino de besos, desde la mandíbula de Logan hasta su "camino feliz".

Al llegar al enorme bulto que sobresalía del bóxer blanco de Logan que por cierto tenía una mancha húmeda de líquido pre-seminal, paso sus manos sobre la tela, sintiendo lo duro que estaba su novio.

Carlos dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos de Logan, quien prácticamente rogaba que lo hiciera de una vez.

Una idea cruzo por la mente del moreno, haciendo sonreír maliciosamente; volvió a dirigir su mirada la erección de Logan y se inclinó para besarla, pasando su lengua sobre la mancha de líquido pre-seminal para saborearlo una y otra vez, cuando sintió como el cuerpo de su novio se tensaba, abrió su boca y mordió la erección haciendo que Logan arqueara su espalda mientras gemía una y otra vez.

-¡Mierda, por favor te lo ruego, hazlo de una puta buena vez!- Logan se retorcía ante el placer que le daba la boca de Carlos, pero su necesidad de sentir más aun no se iba.

Carlos serió triunfante y sin más preámbulos tomo el borde del bóxer de Logan y los deslizo hacia abajo, pasándolos por sus piernas, sus rodillas, sus pantorrillas y finalmente hasta sus pies.

La erección de Logan estaba enorme, Carlos no pudo evitar morderse su labio al ver tan tremenda erección.

Volviendo a inclinarse, tomo la virilidad de su novio, haciendo movimientos de arriba hacia abajo sucesivamente y cada vez más rápido mientras besaba la punta regando el líquido pre-seminal.

La desesperación de Logan iba en aumento, que Carlos lo estuviera torturando de esa manera no le agradaba, enfadado, tomo a Carlos por el pelo y lo empujó hacia abajo, haciendo que por fin su hombría entrara completamente en la boca de Carlos.

Carlos subía y bajaba a un ritmo placentero, lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta, masajeando los testículos de su novio con una mano, mientras que con la otra terminaba de quitarse la única prenda que llevaba puesta, cuando al fin lo logro, tomo su erección y comenzó a masturbarse al mismo ritmo con la que se la mamaba a Logan.

-¡Oh... Si... Mmmm... No pares!- Logan estaba aferrado a las sabanas, sus caderas se movían al ritmo de Carlos.

Después de un rato, Logan empezó a sentir esa familiar sensación en la parte baja de su abdomen, indicándole que estaba a punto de terminar.

-Litos, estoy a punto de... ¡Ah!- en ese momento un orgasmo invadió al pálido, haciéndolo gemir como nunca antes lo había echo... Hasta ahora.

El pálido se corrió llenando toda la boca de Carlos -Lo siento-

Carlos sonrió y trago todo, se movió posicionándose entre las piernas de Logan y se acercó a su oído.

-Que bien sabes, mira quiero que te pruebes- Carlos se apartó de la oreja de su novio y lo beso, invadiendo la boca de Logan con su lengua, la cual aún tenía un poco de semen.

El beso continuo durante unos minutos, sus lenguas tocándose, explorando la boca del otro, moviéndose sincronizada mente.

El aire comenzó a faltarle a ambos por lo que tuvieron que separarse.

-¿Entonces qué tal lo hice? ¿Lo hago mejor que James, no?- Carlos estaba ansioso por saber la respuesta.

-En realidad no sabría decirte porque yo no sé cómo lo hace James así que es difícil compararte con el...- Logan se detuvo al ver que la cara de su novio se entristecía -Pero creo que lo haces mejor que el-

La expresión de Carlos pasó de ser triste a una expresión orgullosa y alegre.

-Bueno, entonces buenas noches, que descanses Logie- el moreno se acostó a un lado de Logan, tapándose de pies a cabeza con la sábana blanca.

Logan estaba desconcertado, Carlos se había acostado dejándolo caliente, excitado, con ganas de más y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así como así. (N/A: a eso le llamo "prender el boiler y no bañarse" u.u XD)

Jalándole la sabana al moreno y arrojándola al piso, Logan se cernió sobre el regazo de Carlos quien estaba muy confundido.

-¿Logan que haces?-

-¿Crees que esto termino? No señor, esto continua, quiero que me cojas salvajemente una y otra vez hasta que ya no podamos mover ni un solo musculo- Logan pego sus labios con los de Carlos, besándolo y mordiéndolo salvajemente.

(N/A: auch! XD)

Logan se bajó del regazo del moreno y se inclinó hasta donde estaba la hombría de Carlos, y sin pensarlo lo engullo en su boca para volver a hacer que se pusiera dura.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Carlos ya tenía otra erección.

Cuando Logan sintió que eso ya era suficiente, volvió a sentarse sobre el regazo de Carlos, volviendo e besarlo,

Sin si quiera prepararse primero, tomo el pene de Carlos y lo alineo en su entrada y de una sola estacada, se sentó introduciendo toda la virilidad de Carlos en su estrecha entrada.

-¡Auch! Creo que me precipité- dijo el pálido, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras intentaba no mover su cadera por el momento.

-Sí, creo que si- dijo Carlos mientras reía por las caras que hacia su amado.

-Carlos mejor cállate- refuto el pálido.

Cuando por fin su interior se amoldo al invasor, comenzó a cabalgar sobre Carlos, al principio dando pequeños saltos sobre este, pero con forme pasaba el tiempo iba aumentando su fuerza y su velocidad.

Los gemidos de Logan eran tan fuertes que seguramente todo el vecindario podía escucharlos.

Carlos tomo a Logan por la cintura y se giró junto con él, el moreno ahora estaba sobre el pálido, lamiendo su cuello mientras lo embestía.

Con cada estocada que Carlos le daba, el nivel de placer que sentía Logan iba aumentando.

Carlos mordía y succionaba el cuello y otras partes del cuerpo del pálido, dejándole marcas muy visibles, y Logan rasguñaba tan fuerte la espalda de Carlos que cualquier persona que mirase la espalda del moreno vería los arañazos que esta tenia.

Ninguno sentía dolor, en si lo único que sentían era sus cuerpos calientes, expulsando pasión, en ese cuarto no se podía sentir el invierno ya que su temperatura era caliente.

-¡Mierda Carlos, golpea ahí de nuevo!- grito Logan al sentir como ese toque lo hizo retorcerse de placer.

Carlos supo que había encontrado el punto más sensible de Logan: su próstata.

El moreno continuo embistiendo a Logan especial mente en ese punto. Cuando sintió que estaba muy cerca de llegar al clímax, tomo el pene de Logan y comenzó a masturbarlo.

-¡Oh Logie, estoy a punto de terminar!-

-¡Yo igual, hazlo dentro de mí!-

Solo bastaron de unas cuantas estocadas más para que Carlos se viniera dentro de Logan.

-¡Mmmm... Si, te amo Logan!- grito el moreno mientras tenía un orgasmo.

-¡Yo también te amo Carlos!- Logan llego al clímax, corriéndose sobre su abdomen y sobre la mano de Carlos, retorciéndose de placer, disfrutando de su orgasmo.

Ambos chicos se dejaron caer en la cama jadeando, sus respiraciones eran muy agitadas por todo es esfuerzo, ninguno decía nada hasta no tener el aire necesario en sus pulmones para así poderse tranquilizar.

Después de unos minutos, el par ya está calmado, se miraron durante unos segundos y después comenzaron a reír.

-Eso fue fantástico Litos, supongo que tu también superas a Kendall en el sexo-

-Tu tampoco te quedas a tras Logie-

-Gracias- Logan suspiro y se recostó sobre el pecho del moreno, escuchando su corazón latir una y otra vez.

-¿Logan?- Carlos llamo a su novio mientras pasaba sus dedos por el pelo del pálido.

-¿Si?- Logan se giró, dándole la cara a su novio quien sonreía.

-Te amo- fue lo único que dijo el moreno.

-Y yo también te amo- respondió el genio, uniendo sus labios con los de Carlos, besándolo con amor.

Carlos sonrió en medio del beso y dirigió su boca hasta el oído del Logan.

-¿Quieres la segunda ronda?- susurro lascivamente.

Logan se movió para mira a los ojos de su novio, el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa un tanto picara.

-Oh, claro que si bebe...-

**Al día siguiente...**

Logan y Carlos dormían plácidamente hasta que el reloj de alarma sonó, despertando a ambos chicos.

Logan estiro su mano hasta la mesa de noche que se encontraba a un costado y apago la alarma.

-Buenos días Litos-

-Buenos días Logie, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-

Logan intento sentarse pero fallo, ya que todo su cuerpo le dolía, especialmente su trasero.

-Adolorido, ¿Y tú?- respondió y pregunto el genio.

Carlos también intento sentarse pero un dolor en su cadera se lo impidió.

-¡Mierda! También adolorido, creo que mover mucho tu cadera de atrás hacia delante por un largo tiempo me afecto- respondió Carlos sobándose la parte baja de su espalda.

Logan solo rio.

-Oye, ¿Quieres ducharte con migo? El agua caliente relajara nuestros músculos- Logan se puso de pie, ya fuera de la cama y con mucha dificultad camino hacia aun lado de Carlos y le tendió una mano.

Carlos solo asintió y la tomo, cuando estuvo de pie, sintió aún más dolor en su cadera.

Mientras caminabas hacia el baño de su habitación, Logan pudo notar los rasguños en la espalda del moreno.

-Carlos, tienes muchos rasguños en la espalda, en verdad lo siento mucho-

Carlos se giró para mirarlo, le conmovió ver a Logan preocupado de esa manera.

-No te preocupes bebe, además, estamos a mano, mira tú pecho, está lleno de marcas de mordidas y ni hablar de tu cuello-

-¿Que tiene mi cuello?- pregunto Logan.

-Nada, solo que está lleno de chupetes- Carlos sonrió y abrazo a su novio, ambos riendo.

-Somos unos salvajes- dijo Logan mientras reía.

-Lo sé, ahora hay que ducharnos- y con esto ambos entraron al baño y se encerraron.

**Habitación de James y Kendall...**

James y Kendall ya estaban despiertos, se habían terminado de dar una ducha, solo le faltaba vestirse.

-Kendall, ¿Sabes dónde está mi ropa de emergencia?- James estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, solo con una toalla envuelta en su cintura.

-Sí, está en ese cajón, en el primero- contesto el rubio, señalando el buro que estaba a lado del closet.

-Gracias- agradeció el castaño mientras caminaba con mucha dificultad hacia el buro.

-James, ¿En serio te duele?- pregunto divertido el rubio.

-Claro que me duele, pero es soportable, tendrás que hacerlo mejor y más duro para la próxima- James comenzó a reír.

Después de unos minutos, ambos ya estaban vestidos, así que salieron de su habitación y se fueron directamente a la sala.

Al llegar, vieron el desorden que había en los sillones y en la alfombra, sus ropas estaban esparcidas por todas partes y en la alfombra se podía ver claramente una mancha: semen.

-Esto sí que es un desastre- comento el rubio.

-Lo sé, mejor recojamos antes de que los chicos lo vean- James se inclinó al suelo para recoger algo de su ropa.

-Ya es demasiada tarde-

Una vos se escuchó por atrás de ellos, y esa voz era fácil de reconocer; Logan, los chicos se giraron para ver al pálido, el cual solo trataba de contener su risa.

-Vaya desastre han hecho chicos... Oye, ¿Eso es semen?- pregunto Logan señalando la mancha en la alfombra.

-Este... Emmm...- Kendall y James estaban muy sonrojados.

-Mejor no me respondan... Sucios- Logan comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

En ese momento llego Carlos, tenía el pelo algo húmedo por la ducha, el moreno veía la escena confundido; Kendall y James estaban sonrojados de sobremanera con el ceño fruncido y Logan no paraba de reír como loco.

-Emmm... ¿De qué me perdí?... Un momento, ¿¡Eso es semen!?- Carlos frunció el ceño al notar aquella notoria mancha en la alfombra.

Kendall y James solo consiguieron sonrojarse más, si tan solo fuera posible, y Logan aumento sus carcajadas.

-¡Logan ya cállate!, si es semen, ¿Y qué?- James parecía estar muy molesto.

Logan, al ver la expresión molesta de los chicos decidió callarse.

-Tranquilos, no se enojen, solo para la otra traten de tener sexo en su habitación, porque verlos haciéndolo mientras voy por un vaso de agua no es bonito- "aconsejo" el pálido.

-Bueno, nosotros... Por lo menos no hacemos tanto escándalo cuando hacemos el amor- se defendió el rubio.

Carlos y Logan cruzaron miradas, algo avergonzados.

-Claro que sí lo hicieron- esta vez respondió Carlos.

-Bueno ya, olvidemos esto, yo y James recogeremos la casa y ustedes vayan de compras al supermercado, muero de hambre- y con eso Kendall dio por terminado aquel tema.

James y Kendall comenzaron a recoger la sala, mientras que Logan y Carlos se dirigían al auto de Jennifer.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo- se quejó el moreno.

-Lo sé, a mi igual-

Logan codujo por unos minutos hasta que pudo divisar el supermercado, aparco el coche y salieron de él, Carlos tomo un carrito de compras y lo empujo hasta entrar al supermercado.

Mientras recorrían los pasillos, la gente los miraba, Carlos y Logan se sentían confundidos, tratando de evitar las miradas divertidas de la gente.

-¿Por qué nos miran tanto?- Carlos le pregunto a Logan.

-No lo sé...- Cuando Logan dirigió su mirada hacia el moreno pudo ver varios rasguños en su cuello -Mierda-

-¿Qué?- pregunto un poco alarmado el moreno.

Logan solo señalo sus chupetes.

-Oh, rayos, creo que eso no fue buena idea- Carlos no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-Mejor terminemos de una buena vez con las compras y larguémonos de aquí-

Logan y Carlos se acomodaron sus bufandas, de manera que estas cubrieran por lo menos un poco las marcas en sus cuellos.

Cuando ya tenían todo lo necesario para el desayuno, la comida y la cena, caminaron a la "Caja registradora" y pagaron.

El chico que les cobro les guiño un ojo y les sonrió con picardía.

Logan tomo las bolsas con las compras y tomo la mano de Carlos, jalándolo casi corriendo para escapar de aquel extraño chico.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kendall, Logan aparco en la cochera de la casa e indico a su novio que sacara las compras de la cajuela.

Al entrar a la casa, está ya estaba impecable, la sala ordenada y la mancha de la alfombra había desaparecido.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran- dijo James mientras salía de la cocina para ayudar a sus amigos con las bolsas.

Una vez que terminaron con el desayuno, acomodaron la despensa en sus respectivos lugares y se dispusieron a hacer la otra parte de su proyecto.

Durante toda la tarde estuvieron hablando sobre temas tribales mientras hacían el trabajo.

Cuando por fin habían terminado con su proyecto de la "Reforestación" decidieron darse un pequeño descanso.

Después de haber comido se dispusieron a jugar el nuevo videojuego de Kendall.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, los chicos estaban comenzando a aburrirse.

-Bueno pues ya es algo tarde, creo que ya debería irme a mi casa o de lo contrario mi padre se volverá loco- Carlos se puso de pie y fue por sus cosas para irse.

-Yo también me tengo que ir, mis padres se han de estar preguntando donde estoy... Si es que ya terminaron de hacer sus "cosas"- Logan al igual que Carlos se fue por sus cosas.

-Pues yo no tengo pretextos para irme así que yo me quedo contigo Kenny- dijo James.

-Me parece perfecto, además mi mama ya no tarda en llegar, me mandó un mensaje hace un rato-

-Bueno chicos nosotros nos retiramos, por favor que no se les olvide el proyecto, cuídense nos vemos mañana-

Logan y Carlos se despidieron y se retiraron, la casa de ambos estaban en la misma dirección por lo que se fueron juntos.

-Bueno James, no tenemos mucho tiempo, mi mama llegara aquí muy pronto así que, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo divertido antes de que lleguen?- pregunto lascivamente el rubio.

-Andando...-

Al día siguiente...

-Chicos, su trabajo quedo fenomenal, como les prometí, tendrán calificación perfecta en mi clase por lo que queda del curso. Felicidades- la Sra. Collins felicito a los chicos por su gran trabajo.

Los chicos asintieron y se marcharon hasta sus respectivos lugares.

-Genial, aun no lo puedo creer- Carlos estaba muy contento por los resultados obtenidos.

-Ya se, creo que esto amerita celebración- Logan abrazo a su novio cuando ninguno de sus compañeros de clase estaba poniendo atención.

-Son unos calientes- se burló el castaño.

-Sí, ¿Y?- refuto el genio.

-Bueno chicos no peleen, por cierto, dejaron un desastre en el cuarto de mama, ¿Que tanto estuvieron haciendo ahí chicos?- pregunto Kendall después de recordar lo que paso el día anterior.

-Verán, yo le dije a Carlos que... Kendal espero que esto no te moleste, le dije que por lo que pude ver, James la ha de chupar muy rico ya que tu hacías expresiones raras...- Logan se detuvo para ver la reacción de Kendall.

-Ok, continua- dijo Kendall, algo rojo por la vergüenza.

-Entonces Carlos se molestó y me dijo que él lo podía hacer mejor que James, así que comenzó a... Ustedes saben... A chupármela- esto último avergonzó a Logan por lo que su cara se puso roja al igual que Carlos.

-Oh... Y que más- esta vez hablo James.

-Y pues lo hizo, cuando termino solo se acostó a querer dormir y pues yo no lo deje, el punto aquí es que hicimos el amor durante toda la noche-

-¿Así que Carlos cree que el la chupa mejor que yo?, eso es imposible, no por nada Kendall me dice "James garganta profunda Maslow"- Los chicos comenzaron a reír, excepto Kendall.

-Pues no estés tan seguro, Carlos lo hace tan genial, que creo que nadie podrá superarlo- comento Logan con orgullo.

-¿En serio?- para sorpresa de todos el que pregunto fue Kendall.

-Si te lo aseguro, es más te lo puedo demostrar- respondió el moreno, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Así, pues yo le puedo demostrar a Logan que la se chupar mejor que tu- reto James a Carlos.

-No te atreverías a hacerlo- aseguro Logan, el ambiente en esos momentos era pesado, los chicos solo cruzaban miradas serias.

-¿Quieres apostar...Logie?- pregunto el castaño lascivamente mientras hacia una mirada un tanto picara...

Pero es ya es otra historia.

Fin.

* * *

Mi yo pervertido:

Yay, por fin termine, ¿Cómo me quedo? A mí me gusto aparte... ¿Notaron que es el capítulo más largo que eh escrito durante todo el tiempo que llevo en FF?, solo fueron 24 páginas de word con 5689 palabras.

Así que por lo tato espero ver muchos reviews o de lo contrario me deprimiré y me ausentare durante un largo, largo tiempo... Okno, eso de deprimirme no es verdad pero lo de ausentarme es muy serio... Así que ya saben muchos reviews igual a más actualizaciones y no se tal vez un tercer capítulo, vamos yo sé que les pica la intriga de saber que paso después, tal vez intercambiaron las parejas o tal vez hubo una orgia o no sé, en ustedes esta si quieren el tercer capítulo así que dejen reviews.

Se despide...

GustavoRusherBoy13


End file.
